Wizard Of OZ Part 1
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: GW chars star in "Wizard of Oz"
1. Default Chapter

WIZARD OF OZ  
  
Once upon a time in the little city of Tokyo, there were Five Gundam pilots who lived in a gundam repair shop. " HEERO! I'm going out to get some more fuel." Duo yelled from outside. " You should hurry back, Duo! " Quatre warns. "There might be a twister... well...that's what the weather man said." " Well the weather man also said that the earth is gonna hit the sun, and Jupiter is gonna be inside Mars." Duo says not hearing, or caring, about what Quatre said.  
" You'd better not get yourself sucked into another tornado MAXWELL" Wufei says angrily. Unfortunately, Duo did not hear this for his short attention span got the best of him.  
  
( Duo: I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT ATTEN- OH LOOK A PENNY! Calisto: My point proven) Duo walks along the paved road of steal and tar looking for the fuel shop. He looks up into the sky to see a funnel forming. Not knowing that a funnel represents a tornado Duo keeps walking.   
Heero looks up into the sky and sees a tornado. He quickly runs into the shop to gather the other pilots into a safe location. They all go down into the basement and wait for the tornado to pass.  
Duo quickly whips around to see that the tornado is right behind him. He quickly dashes home and into the bathroom. He ducks down and waits for the tornado to hit.   
Suddenly the house starts to feel like it's spinning. Faster and Faster round and Round. Duo starts to feel dizzy. He looks out the window to see a witch riding a broom stick. The witch has on all black and looks like Relena. Duo goes to sleep in the bathtub.  
Later Duo is awakened by a hard thud. He looks around the house to try and find the other gundam pilots. " Hm... they must've gone to buy Quatre a new wardrobe." Duo says to himself. He goes outside to find that a bunch of short people who all resemble Relena are gathered around the house.   
Duo screams and then tries to get past them, but they crowd around him yelling exalting phrases unto him. " Look! Behold the man, who slayed the wicked witch of the east! Let us celebrate this day!" They all yell.   
" What are you talking about?" Duo asks in confused tones. " Look for yourself." They say in unison as they point to the pair of legs sticking out from the bottom of the house. The legs are very worn combat boots. Without thinking Duo removes the shoes and puts them onto his own feet. To his suprise they fit. Just as he took the shoes off the legs, they shrivel and seem to slide under the house. Duo doesn't notice because he is too busy looking at the short Relenas.   
(Amber: We interrupt this story to give you a brief VERY BRIEF warning. If you have heart problems, High blood pressure, easily have bad dreams, or sleep walk, this story is NOT for you. It may cause nightmares, 'brief' acts of violence, nasal discharge, snorting, intestinal perisites, diarrhea, and other 'not so bad' side effects.  
Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and the Good Witch of the North appears. Dorothy appears and is wearing a pink, shimmery dress. " Who are you?" Duo asks. " I am Glenda, the good witch of the North. You have done an ultimately good deed. You have destroyed the Wicked Witch of the East." She says in a soft voice. " Oh... so how do I get home?" Duo asks. " All you have to do is to go to the Wizard of Oz's castle." Glenda explains. " OZ?!" Duo says. " I'M IN OZ?!" " No-no...silly child..." Glenda starts. " I'M NO CHILD! I'M SHINIGAMI! THE GOD OF DEATH!" Duo yells while taking out his scythe. " HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GOD OF DEATH A CHILD" " No...no.... I didn't mean it that way..." She says. " Well then how do I find this wizard's place?" Duo asks without thinking. " Just follow the yellow gundaniam road." Glenda explains. Duo looks down and sees three paved roads. A blue road, a red, and a yellow road. " Follow the yellow gundaniam road?" Duo asks himself while following the path in a small circle. " Follow the yellow gundaniam road." One of the short Relena's respond. Duo walks past her and keeps following the road. " Follow the yellow gundaniam road." Another Relena tells him. Suddenly a piano plays the first note of the hit song ' Follow the Yellow Gundaniam Road'. All the Relena's hum the first note. And then they all sing while sounding profoundly off tune. " FOLLOW THE FOLLOW THE FOLLOW THE FOLLOW THE FOLLOW THE YELLOW GUNDANIAM ROAD." They all sing.   
Duo looks down to see his dog to-to...with.....Quatre's head!! Duo screams and runs off with Quatre trailing behind him repeating continuously follow the yellow gundanium road.   
Finally Duo calms down and notices that the yellow road splits into two different paths. " Which way should I go?" Duo asks himself. " Well this way is good." The Wufei Scare Crow says. " Or this way is nice." Duo looks up at the scare crow. " You look familiar...." Duo says to the scare crow. Wufei hopes down off of the pole and lands infront of Duo. " Where are you headed?" Wufei asks. "I'm going to the Wizard of Oz's castle so I can go home." Duo says. " The Wizard of Oz?!" Wufei says. " Do you think that he might give me an education and a sword?" " He just might." Duo says. "Great...then lets go." Wufei says while leading Duo down the left path.   
After many miles of walking they see a small wooden cottage sitting on a hill. In a frozen position is Heero holding an ax. Duo's curiosity gets the best of him and walks over to the tin Heero. He GENTLY knocks on Heero's arm. The metal arm falls off with a loud clanging sound revealing a human arm.   
  
( Heero: HEY! I thought you said you'd get me a GOOD QUALITY costume. Calisto: I did.... from the dollar store. Lily: YEA! It's a Halloween costume. Heero: 0_0)   
  
Duo quietly puts the arm back onto Heero's REAL arm and then gets the oil can. While Duo's back is turned Heero comes up behind him and coldly says " If you even THINK about putting THAT on me you'll regret it" Duo quickly puts the oil can down. " So where are you going?' Heero asks. " I'm going to see the Wizard of Oz." Duo says cheerfully. " Yea!" The scare crow adds. " He's going to give me a brain. And help Duo get back home." " Well..." Heero says. " Then I could go to him to get a heart" " Yea! You sure could use one!" Duo says without thinking.   
  
So they all skip off happily towards the city of Oz singing cheerfully. (Heero: I REFUSE TO SKIP! I SHALL WALK! Wufei: Yes! Skipping is for weaklings! Duo: ::stops skipping:: WHAT'D YOU SAY?! Wufei: You heard me Maxwell! Skipping is for Weaklings! Duo: ::throws down his basket and puts up two fists::: Say that again and you'll feel the wrath of Shinigami! Wufei: BRING IT ON BRAIDED BAKA! Calisto: ::pulls Duo away from Wufei:: Aw... come on guys don't do this. You'll ruin Amber's play! Amber: ::sitting backstage watching while angrily tearing up her script:: Calisto: ::kisses duo on the cheek and hands him his basket:: Be good. Duo:Okay...::blushing: ))  
  
So they WALK to OZ not saying a word. On the way they pass through some dark woods. Out jumps Trowa the lion! Trowa growls at Duo, and Duo hides behind Heero. Trowa looks at to-to-Quatre and chases him around in circles. Duo who is very protective of his pets ( and girlfriends) gets between the two and slaps the lion. Trowa stops dead in his tracks and begins to cry. ( Trowa; I refuse to cry on tv! Lily; Yea! Calisto: Fine! No crying... just whimper... )   
Trowa lion whimpers and then punches Duo. Duo barely dodges the attack. " Where are you guys going?" He asks. " To Oz." Duo replies. " What for?" Trowa asks. " So Heero can get a heart, Wufei can get a brain ( Wufei: A HIGHER EDUCATION) And so I can go home." Duo explains. " Well can I come too?" Trowa asks. "Sure' Duo says.  
So again they skip through the woods somemore. I mean...er....uh....walk. " Do you think there might be lions... in the woods?' Duo asks. " Yes, and maybe tigers..... AND BEARS!" Wufei adds. " Lions....and tigers......and bears....OH MY!" Duo says. They start walking and chanting.... " Lions-and -tigers- and- bears - OH MY!" Suddenly out jumps a lion, a tiger and a bear. Lily-lion looks at Trowa lion. " Hey." Lily-lion says. Calisto-tiger looks at Duo and blushes slightly. Amber-bear attacks Heero Tin man and steals his apple. " So what do you want from the Wizard?" Trowa asks the three new companions. " I want a hair care set." Amber bear exclaims. " I want a boyfriend" Calisto says. " I want a hockey stick!" Lily adds. " Okay....." Duo says and they all start walking again.   
They finally make it to the emerald city. " Look! There's the castle" Duo exlaims. They all run towards the castle and they make it there. Amber knocks on the door. " A guy looks through the hole " Hello?" He asks. " What do you want?" "We came to see the wizard." Quatre says politley. The door keeper, who strongly resembles Noin, looks at them strangly " I'm sorry... but you can't come in... he's busy!" She says. Duo's face saddens and he says "Oh." Calisto looks at the hurt duo. " Don't worry..let me handle this..." Calisto says with a not so innocent smile on her face. Noin smiles at Duo. Calisto walks over to Noin and punches her really hard. Noin topples over onto the floor unconcious. Calisto reaches her hand through the hole and unlocks the door. They all walk into the castle.   
They go right into the Wizards study. There Milliardo's big firy head is beaming over them. "Why have you entered my castle! Where is my doorkeeper?!" He asks. "She's on the floor in the lobby!" Calisto answers. "We came here so I can go back home... Heero can get a heart.... and Wufei can get a brain...." Duo starts. " A HIGHER EDUCATION!" Wufei insists. "I want a hair care set...." Amber says. "I want a boyfriend." Calisto says. " I want a hockey stick!" Lily says. "YOU MAY ONLY GET YOUR WISHES WHEN YOU DESTROY THE WITCH AND GIVE ME HER BROOM AS PROOF" Calisto sweat drops and Duo does an anime fall. "I knew their was a catch" he says as his he lays there in disappointment.  
  
  
End of Part One  
  
So what did you think? Please don't be to rough. It's my first fic of the season. ^_^ 


	2. Wizard of OZ Part 2

In my first part I forgot to include my disclaimer thing.  
  
Gundam Wing and all associated animes Do NOT belong to me...don't sue don't press charges.  
  
-----  
  
PART TWO  
  
Duo quickly gets onto his feet and looks up at the flamming Milliardo head. He smiles goofily. "We'll do it!" He says. "What do you mean we?!" Heero asks coldly. "Well, you want a heart right?" Duo asks. "Yes." "Okay then. Anyone who wants ANYTHING has to help us" Duo says while brushing his self off then crossing his arms. "Okay. We'll help." They all say in unison. "Good. Now lets go...hey where does the witch live?" Duo says. "She lives in the Saphire/Hematite City of the West." Milliardo starts. "All you have to do is follow the dark blue alloy road." he says. Duo quickly looks around to make sure no singing munchkins were going to start singing. Duo turns on his heels and heads out the door with the other characters following him.  
  
The wicked witch watches the bragade of characters walk towards her precious city. "They think they can get here that easily? They'll have another thing comming." Lady Une says while looking into her poewrful crystal ball. She turns and looks at her flying Kushrenada monkey. "Fly to them. Do whatever you want with the others, but bring Duo and the dog to me. I MUST have those shoes." she says evilly. "Yes Lady." The monkey says politely while flying off into the sky. (Note: If you haven't read the warning in part one you might wanna do so at this time.)  
  
-----   
After about 10 miles of walking they find themselves in a dark open field. "Duo..I think we're lost." TinMan Heero says. Suddenly, what seems like millions of Kushrenada monkeys, fly over them and starts to attack everyone except Duo. Duo screams in fear while running around like an insane person. Stopping abruptly in his tracks he remembers that he is Shinigami the God of Death, and that nobody scares him. He takes out his scythe and slices one of the flying Kushrenada's Heads off.   
  
Five of the flying hellious monkeys take apart the straw Wufei. "INJUSTICE" Wufei screams as he looks at his decapitated self. "Oh no..what do we do?" Trowa lion asks. Lily-lion's eyes widen to see that Wufei is on fire. She takes out a bucket of water from hammer space and douses Wufei with it. Amber tiger runs around insanely screaming as if to be scared. Tin man Heero stands in front of her. "What's wrong? Don't worry I'll protect you." He says. " A SPIDER WEB IS IN MY HAIR!! AHHHHHH!" She screams. Heero sweat drops and slowly goes to defend his braided commrade.   
  
Seeing that the fire did not go out Lily-lion stomps out the fire. "OUCH MY LIVER!" Wufei screams. "Sorry.."Lily says after finally putting the last flame out. "HEERO! HELP!" Duo says as two of the monkeys grab him and start to fly off into the air. One monkey scoops up the Quatre-dog as well. "DUO!" Calisto screams while running after him. The sailor moon sad theme song starts to play as Calisto tries to catch up to Duo. "No Calisto Stay back...they'll hurt you." Duo says. "BUT DUO I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Calisto says as she jumps after him. "CALISTO!" "DUO!" A long record ripping sound is heard as the flying monkeys run into a invisible piece of glass.   
  
"HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LOOSE THE GLASS" a voice from off stage calls. "WHOOPS SORRY" A castodian says while running onto the set and removing the glass. "OKAY ACTION!" The voice says.  
  
Calisto clears her throat and dries her fake tears and the monkeys start to fly again. "DUO!" Calisto screams again while running after him. The Sailor Moon sad theme song starts again. Calisto jumps up to save Duo but she is too late. The monkeys fly off with him and to-to-quatre.   
  
"We're going to HAVE to go to the witches castle now." Calisto-tiger says. Lily-lion reassembles Straw-man Wufei and they head to the witches castle. 


	3. Wizard of OZ Part 3 (the finale)

------  
  
PART THREE  
  
------  
  
Calisto and the others walk through the woods. "I'M HUNGRY" Lily-lion complains. "Okay...um....I think I've got a ham sandwich in here somewhere" Trowa-lion says while taking out a hello kitty lunch box. "I WANT AN APPLE" Lily-lion says cheerfully. "ME TOO" Amber-bear says to tin-man Heero. "Okay Okay." Trowa and Heero say in unison. They go to pick an apple from the tree. "OUCH" Dr.J's voice says. Heero's eyes widen. "It has been scientifically proven that trees can't talk. That must've been my imagination." Heero says. "You have an imagination?" Trowa-lion asks suprisedly.  
  
"That hurt!" The tree adds on. "How would you like it if someone tore something off of you?!" "Hey! Let's show them how it feels" A tree from across the forest adds. "Yea!" Other trees add at random. The trees abruptly start throwing apples at the group of misfits.   
  
Amber-bear screams and runs out of the forest followed by Calisto and the others. Amber finally calms down and finds that she lead them straight to a field that surrounds the witch's castle. "LOOK! THERE'S THE WITCH'S CASTLE!" Lily-lion exclaims. "Whoopy! Let's run into imperiling danger blindly and foolishly not knowing what may lie infront of us." Wufei says sarcastically. Lily not hearing the sarcasim in his voice agrees. "YEA!" She says as they all rush towards the witch's castle.   
  
"OUCH THAT TIGER STEPPED ON ME!" A daisy says. Calisto looks down to see a bunch of Sally-Po daisies in the field. "AH!!!!!!" She screams running full speed towards the high and dark mountain. "HEY CALISTO WAIT FOR ME!" Amber-bear yells running after her wild friend. "YEA WAIT FOR US" The others yell while trying to catch up to the girl/tiger.   
  
They quickly run up the mountain and finally make it to the witches castle. They hide behind a wall and look down and they see a bunch of Kushrenada and Katherine soliders marching around. "How do we get in?" Amber asks. "Hm..."Lily thinks to herself.  
  
****  
  
A line of soliders march into the witches castle so do 6 odd but descrete looking intruders. The witch stands before the soliders as she talks to them about the event that just took place. "In a few minutes I shall be the strongest and most powerful being in the North East West and South!" Lady Une-witch exlaims. "Yes you will." All except for six agree. The witch watches as the soliders file out of the room and notices that one of the soliders has an exceptionally long tail.   
  
As the soliders march out of the room the six intruders explore the castle for the room in which their beloved commrade is locked in  
  
******  
  
Duo looks at the 2-hour glass as sand runs out of it. He starts to cry as he notices he only has a few minutes left to live. He starts to cry hysterically. "Heero! I'm so sorry I didn't listen. And for all I know he could be at home dying." He cries as he hugs onto the wicked witches orb.   
Sudenly Heero appears in the orb. "Duo! Duo! Where are you Duo!" "I'm right here, Heero! In the witches castle! Help me! Please" He says knowing that Heero can't hear him. "Duo! If there's an hour glass in there and you'll die the minute it runs out of sand ...then just flip it you dolt!" Heero yells as if to just be guessing what's going on.   
  
Duo looks at the orb curiously and watches as the 'perfect solider' fades away. "Heero! No Heero! Come back!" He says. Suddenly Lady Une's ugly face appears in the orb. "Heero Come back! Heero Come Back....HAHAHHAHAHHAHAH" She says while evilly mimicing him. Duo starts to cry harder. Then he remembers what Heero says and flips the 2-hour glass and comes across the amazing discovery that most of the sand is now on the top instead of at the bottom.   
  
****  
  
" Come on I think He's this way!" Calisto shouts to the rest of her followers as the climb the steep stair case to the tower in which Duo is in. Calisto comes to a wooden door. "Stand back." Heero says as he takes out his 'tin' buzz saw.   
  
The door is sawed to pieces and they walk in to find a weeping Duo. "Duo! Are you okay?'Calisto says while rushing over to give the braided boy a consoling hug. "Yea..I'm fine..." He says while standing up and quickly wiping away the tears. "Okay...now lets get out of here." Heero says while watching to make sure that no one is coming.   
  
They quickly dash down the steep stairs and see the monkey guards at the bottom. "Quickly to this way!" Duo yells while running towards the roof. The now seven animals/pilots run to the roof. "Half of you go this way! Half of you go that way!" The witch yells to the soliders as she leads one half in the other direction.   
  
Calisto, who is right behind Duo screams when she notices the witch's army is running towards them. The group turns in the other direction to see the other half of the army to be headed right for them also.   
  
Suddenly they notice that they are trapped. "MOMMY!!!!" Lily yells. The witch appears and cackles. "It looks like you're trapped. HAHAHHA! NOW FEEL MY WRATH! First I'll make you suffer By watching all your friends and your little dog die before you." She says while holding a great flaming ball of fire. "AH!!!" Straw-man-Wufei screams as his arm is set a flame. "WUFEI!" Duo yells as he dumps water onto the flamming straw man. Some of the water splashes off of the straw man and onto the witch.   
  
"AH!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!! I'M MELTING MELTING MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD!" She says as she slowly melts into a purple goo. "HOW COULD YOU! ALL MY BEAUTIFUL WICKEDNESS DESTROYED BY A CHILD! AH!!!!!" The witch says as she finally dies.   
  
Quatre-dog-to~to picks at the remains of the witch a little as so does a flying Kushrenada-monkey. "She's dead" the monkey says. Calisto pokes the cape of the witch. "For nothing more...can be said...ding dong..the witch is dead." Quatre says as he looks at the monkey. "HAIL DUO! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! HAIL DUO! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" All the monkeies cheer in excitment.  
  
----  
  
"And that's how we killed her." Trowa-Lion says. "So you did...." The wizard says as he looks at the broom stick that Duo is holding. "So when do we get our wishes?" "Come back in 3-5 years...." the flamming Milliardo head says. Duo starts to cry. " AND I WAS OH SO LOOKING FORWARD TO GOING HOME TOO!" Quatre to to notices two legs sticking out from behind a curtain. He quickly runs over and grabs onto the curtain pulling it back to reaveal a normal sized man who resembels the firery head.   
  
The scare-crow looks in the direction and so do the others. Milliardo notices he's being watched and looks at them..."UH....Hi....." He says. "HE'S JUST A NORMAL GUY LIKE US! " Duo says while noting the obvious. "INJUSITCE" Wufei yells. "You're right..it was a great injustice..." He starts. He takes out a big black bag. "Okay...who wanted what?" "I want a Higher education" Wufei says. "Well before you can get that..first..you'll need a brain..." Milliardo says while handing Wufei a plastic brain that is used in Human Anatomy classes. "Thankyou great wizard..." Wufei says while mumbeling something about great injustices.. sleep and purple soda under his breath. "I want a heart.." Heero says. "Well....you already have one....and if not...be happy you don't...they break easily..." he says as he hands Heero a cheap heart shapped watch. "Wow...I can already feel my heart breaking.."Heero says in sarcasim/humor.  
  
Milliardo looks to the Lion. " So what do you want?" he asks. "I want...c-c-courage..." Milliardo takes out a big scary mask and yells "BOOGA BOOGA!" Trowa laughs a little. Milliardo takes off the mask. "There ...you've found your courage... It was there all the time." He says. Milliardo already knowing what Amber wants takes out a big box of brushes combs and shampoo and gives it to her. "Thanx." she says. "No problem."   
  
Milliardo give Lily the witches broom and attaches a curved beam at the end. "There...now you have a hockey stick." "YAY Lily says as she goes to destroy some breakables in the Wizard's castle." Calisto looks at Milliardo. "Your wish is the easiest to solve Calisto..all you have to do is tell Duo you like him." Milliardo says as he looks at Duo to find out what he wants.   
  
"I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me...."Duo says. "Maybe not...but...I'm sure you can be helped..." Milliardo starts as a pink glowing ball of light enters the castle.   
  
The pink ball turns into Dorothy the good witch of the north. "You've had the power to go home all the time... you just had to figure out the lesson..." Dorothy said. "Well... I learned that maybe...instead of going out of town for good fuel I should either A) Become a pacifist..or B) Stick to the cheap fuel in our city...." Dorothy nodded encouraging Duo to continue. " And...maybe...."Duo starts knowing that that's what Dorothy wanted to hear. He slowly reaches for his scythe and slices through Dorothy's wings. "And maybe next time the good witch should tell Shinigami the FIRST time how to get home when he asks..." he says as he resheaths his scythe. He turns to his commrades. "Well this is goodbye I guess." Duo says as he gives each companion a warm hug. Duo closes his eyes clicks his heels three times and says " There's no place like home."  
  
*****  
  
Duo wakes up as a cold towel is pressed onto his forehead. "Where am I?" Duo asks. "Are you okay?" Heero asks a bit concerned. "Yea..I had the strangest dream..you was in it..and you *points to trowa* and you....*points to Quatre* and..." Just as he's about to complete his sentence a girl with black hair and green eyes walks in. " I heard you guys needed help around here and I need ajob..." She starts. " And you!" he says while pointing to the girl. "It was just a dream Maxwell..that steel bar must've hit you hard." Wufei says while setting some tea onto the dresser. "For a minute there we thought we lost you." Trowa says. "Well I learned from the dream that.." soft sappy music starts to play. "That if I ever want something then I shouldn't look further than my own backyard...and if it's not there...then I must not really want it-" suddenly the sound of a record being scratched is heard. "Look that's all nice and stuff...but...Am I hired or what?!" the girl asks. "Yea you're hired." Heero says. " Thanx." She says while leaving the room.   
  
Duo looks to Heero then looks outside to see that the storm is over and the sky had cleared up.   
  
THE END 


End file.
